The Not Normal Lives of Nine Hogwarts Students
by fab satan
Summary: 9 bruxos de casas diferentes e personalidades completamente diferentes desenvolvem uma amizade inesperada em seu terceiro ano em Hogwarts. Os personagens são meus amigos e eu.


- Queria um feitiço pra acabar com essa merda de trânsito - disse Julia, uma garota de 13 anos, alta, cabelo castanho longo, olhos também castanhos e óculos de armação azul escura, que estava distraída, escorada na porta do táxi.

- Ah, se isso existisse, minha vida estava ganha, menina - respondeu o taxista com um sorriso, mas Julia não estava mais ouvindo. Agora estava pensando em como adorava os táxis londrinos, com trânsito ou não. Isso acontecia com frequência, sua mente se desligava do que estava acontecendo à sua volta, e ela se perdia em pensamentos.

Ao chegar em King's Cross, ela checou seu relógio. 10:30. Que bom, se ela perdesse o trem, ia dar um trabalho de cão para chegar em Hogwarts. Ela saiu carregando uma bolsa preta, mais ou menos do tamanho de um livro, com pequenos símbolos em prateado, e um livro na mão. Atrás dela saiu um grande cão preto, que seguia a garota de perto.

- Desculpa, Loki, mas daqui você não passa - ela disse quando chegou à plataforma 9. Discretamente prendeu um amuleto na coleira do cachorro, uma moeda dourada com uma caveira. Era uma chave de portal, programada para dali a 3 minutos. Ela resolveu que podia muito bem esperar até ele voltar para casa antes de atravessar a coluna. Sentou num banco com Loki do lado, apoiou o queixo na mão e ficou olhando a estação, divagando sobre tudo e nada. Em pouco tempo, o cachorro desapareceu.

- Tchau, Loki... - ela murmurou antes de se virar para a coluna entre as plataformas 9 e 10 e atravessá-la como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

A plataforma estava cheia, como sempre, mas os vagões no trem estavam quase vazios. A maioria dos alunos procurava passar o maior tempo possível com a família antes de ir para Hogwarts. Julia já tinha se despedido da mãe em casa, e estava feliz por se livrar de seu irmão trouxa. Sentou em uma das primeiras cabines, assim poderia sair rápido do trem quando chegassem.

Lá pelas 10:45, o trem começou a encher. Às 10:50, quase todas as cabines já estavam ocupadas, e foi aí que Júlia entrou no trem (N. A.: essa Júlia não é a Julia do começo, diferencie pelo acento). Ao ver uma cabine com só uma garota, resolveu entrar.

- Posso sentar aqui? O trem já está cheio.

Julia olhou na direção de uma garota de cabelo escuro com mechas azuis, óculos de armação vermelha e camiseta dos Beatles, levando uma coruja-das-torres em uma das mãos e puxando um malão com a outra.

- O trem não é meu, faz o que você quiser.

- OK... - apesar da grosseria, Júlia entrou na cabine, ajeitou seu malão e sentou de frente para a garota estranha à sua frente, que, novamente com o queixo apoiado nas mãos, olhava para fora da janela.

Houve um silêncio pesado depois disso.

- Ahn... Como você se chama?

- Julia.

- Eu também! Nós somos xarás então.

Julia levantou os olhos.

- No shit, Sherlock! - ela respondeu, ironia pingando de cada sílaba.

Júlia achou graça nisso, pois sempre dizia isso para suas amigas.  
>Às 10:57, Maria Clara corria desesperada pela estação, puxando um malão e uma gaiola com uma pequena coruja prateada. Correu direto através da coluna, subiu no trem e suspirou aliviada. Mas... O trem estava completamente cheio, não tinha onde sentar. Uma cabine bem na frente só tinha duas garotas, uma parecendo irritada e a outra parecendo achar graça em alguma coisa. Ela enfiou a cabeça para dentro.<p>

- Posso sentar aqui?

- Tanto faz - a irritada respondeu.

Quando o trem saiu, Julia abriu seu livro e começou a ler.

- Que livro é esse? - Júlia perguntou. Julia virou a capa na direção dela. Era "The Hunger Games", a edição britânica.

- Ah, eu queria ler esse livro! Depois que acabar você me empresta?

- Me dá seu nome completo, casa e ano.

- Júlia Fernandes, Corvinal, 3º ano.

- Toma, eu já li mesmo.

Ela puxou um caderno desgastado da bolsa, abriu mais ou menos na metade, e escreveu: "HG, Júlia Fernandes, C3", guardando o caderno de novo depois. Então puxou o livro Coração de tinta, esse em português, e voltou a ler. Maria Clara estava entediada, então tirou o livro de DCAT do malão e começou a estudar.

- Que tipo de pessoa estuda antes mesmo de começar o ano letivo? Você é da Corvinal, né? - Julia perguntou, soando surpresa.

- Sou da Grifinória. E eu gosto de estudar, e daí?

- Daí que você tem problemas se gosta de estudar. Isso é simplesmente estranho.

- Não é não! - Júlia defendeu.

- Tá bom...  
>As três voltaram para seus respectivos livros e ficaram em silêncio pelo resto da viagem.<p> 


End file.
